It is proposed to create a facility for the application of microprocessor technology to biology. The major subdivisions of this resource will be: 1. Programming, testing and emulation service. 2. Instrument development and replication to meet biological laboratory needs. 3. Microprocessor biotechnology assessment. Special minicomputer based facilities will be built to provide microprocessor programming and testing capabilities. Prototype biological laboratory controllers and data acquisition microcomputers will be designed and replicated. The laboratory application of new microprocessor products and techniques and the relevance of large computer architectural concepts such as parallelism and direct memory access will be evaluated.